Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 9
'Background' Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 'is the eighth Colosseum Event. It has the same rules as the previous incarnation Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 8. ''Note: For Colosseum Events your TOTAL deck power (attack + defense) modified by the captain bonus is used. No other modifiers (Card skills, realm bonus, formation) are used in the win streak battles. In this Colosseum event there are newly introduced Colosseum Boss Advantage cards, which will increase your card's Attack against the Inescapable crisis stage boss Flauros in a Raid style battle, during THIS battle your skills and realm bonuses can trigger. Edit your deck accordingly. '' 'Event details *1/6/2014 - 1/9/2014 (23:59 EST) Tap Registration Period for Giveaway *Period: **1/9/2014 (1:00 EST) - 1/15/2014 (23:59 EST) You must enter the Limited Kickoff Giveaway (located in the Game's TOP Page and tap the register button within the registration period, the Giveaway items are distributed upon entry to the event page once the event has begun. The 1-Tap Registration Giveaway Items for this event was 3x Tourney Potion. 'Mini-boss' *Flauros : Appears occasionally after a 10-streak win. Defeat for extra loot and event points. Appears to as a Raid style battle, however raid advantage cards do not work against him, only colosseum specific Boss advantage cards gain extra bonus damage against him . Defeating him is the only way to obtain an 11 win-streak. 'Features' *'Tourney potion': Refills your Tourney Point pool. Bought directly in the store shop (3, 6, 10, 20). They are also awarded as cycle ranking rewards and given out as incentive gifts. *'Tourney points': Allows you to fight in the Colosseum. 1 hour/point recovery time. Maximum amount is 3. *'Adrenalin Rush': Doubles the overall power (attack value + defense value + advantage bonus) of your deck for 10 minutes. *'Inescapable Crisis Stage': You've attracted the attention of the Flauros. Prepare for an 11th battle! *'Rival Rankings': Similar to Guild War Cycles, these bonus (1-Day) Tourney Potions (1 - 5) and Bonus Ranking Point (0 - 5000) rewards are given out every 6 hours at 00:00, 6:00, 12:00 and 18:00 (EDT). *Golden Cycles at least twice daily in this event, exact times of the golden times listed below. *Dragon Coins can be won again up to 1100 Coins for perfect rankings. 'Event Changes' *In this version of the event no card skills are advantageous during the win streak battles. *First Coloseeum Event where it is possible to to win SR, MR & UR (max 8 copies each) *The Inescapable crisis now trigger a Raid Boss style battle, but only the new colosseum raid boss advantage cards gain bonus attack damage versus this boss. *Event UR card Flauros may be won after defeating it, 20, 40, 60, 80, 100, 120, 160, and 200 times. 'Incentive Gift Listing' *1/9/2014 - Colosseum Event Kickoff Gift (For Login after event Start) Tourney Potion x5 *1/9/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift (For Login after 00:00 EST) Tourney Potion (One Day, 24 Hrs) x3 *1/10/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift (For Login after 00:00 EST) Tourney Potion (One Day, 24 Hrs) x3 *1/11/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift (For Login after 00:00 EST) Tourney Potion (One Day, 24 Hrs) x3 *1/12/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift (For Login after 00:00 EST) Tourney Potion (One Day, 24 Hrs) x3 *1/13/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift (For Login after 00:00 EST) Tourney Potion (One Day, 24 Hrs) x3 *1/14/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift (For Login after 00:00 EST) Tourney Potion (One Day, 24 Hrs) x3 *1/15/2014 - Colosseum Event Daily Incentive Gift (For Login after 00:00 EST) Tourney Potion (One Day, 24 Hrs) x3 'Win Streak rewards' *The longer the Win Streak, the better the rewards. In addition to Ranking Points you will get 1 of the 5 loot rewards randomly according to your win streak length as shown in the loot table below: *Ranking Points: * Maximum Loot rewards: *'Treasure:' **In this version of the coloseeum the event treasure is simply gained at the indicated win total, there are no treasure pieces. 'New cards introduced' *''Event Treasure:'' **Nergal MAX 5x Damage vs Colosseum Boss *''Prizes:'' **Flauros (Total Boss Win reward) MAX 7x Damage vs Walls **Kuno Max 5x Damage vs Walls *''Event Specialists:'' **Karlaf MAX 10x Damage vs Colosseum Boss **Faula MAX 7.5x Damage vs Colosseum Boss **Hellawes MAX 5x Damage vs Colosseum Boss 'Strategy' *Use the 3 TP attack. It has far better results and rewards: **Doubles your deck power (attack + defense). ***Thereby increasing your win streaks. **Awards 5 times the amount of ranking points that you get from the Win Streaks. **Increases the Adrenalin Gauge by 5 times as much as a 1 TP attack. *Maximize your deck power. Choose the cards with the highest sum of attack + defense / card cost point. *Save your Tourney Potions for when your Adrenalin Rush gets activated. Then use as many of them as possible in the 10 minutes it lasts. 'Boss Defeat Rewards' Flauros - 20, 40, 60, 80, 100, 120, 160, 200 Defeat Reward ! 'Total Tournament Win Rewards' 'Rival Ranking Rewards' Rival Ranking Rewards are given out based on your ranking within a 6 hour cycle against 9 other rivals, these rivals are either randomly chosen or at least partially taken from a pool of players at a similar rank so that players that attain Rank 1 must compete more fiercely. The Ranking Points accumulated from participating in the coloseeum during this 6 hour cycle is used to determine your Rival Rank. The 1-day reward potions are sent directly to your inventory so it is not possible to stockpile Rival Ranking reward potions. Each 1-day potion has it's own expiry counter, but the 1-day potion Expiry timer located in the items page always shows the time left of the next expiring potion, this does not mean all the 1-day potions will expire at that time. As with all Rival Ranking based rewards, you must obtain at least 1 point during the cycle to receive ANY of the rival ranking rewards. Note: There may be a time lag of up to 30 minutes until Rival Ranking rewards are delivered to your inventory. You will know they have been delivered if, when you enter the Coloseeum page, you see the following message at the top of your screen underneath the Coloseeum banner, this message will only appear once: |> You Received Rival Ranking Rank {#} Rewards Got {####} Ranking Points. Tourney Potions(1day) x {#} have been transferred to your inventory. During Golden Cycles Bonus Ranking points or bonus reward items will be given out in the rival ranking rewards, golden cycle times fall in the 12:00 - 17:59 and 18:00 - 23:59 (EDT) cycles of each day of the event. The exact bonus for these cycles are not known ahead of time so check the rewards in game during the golden cycle times. exact bonuses will be updated as the information becomes available. Listed below is the general term of benefits of the Golden Time cycles. Golden Time Cycle Times 'Rival Rewards - Regular Cycle' 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Regular Golden Time Colosseum Points)' 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Double Regular Colosseum Points)' Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Triple Regular Colosseum Points) 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Double Golden Cycle Colosseum Points)' 'Rival Rewards - Golden Cycle (Triple Golden Cycle Colosseum Points)' Total Ranking Rewards Guild Ranking Rewards Category:Events Category:Colosseum Event